


First love never dies

by Martinez_37



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinez_37/pseuds/Martinez_37
Summary: This is one shot and this is my first time here so sorry for my error :))Know that you are worth it and you is all that matters :))
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte, Paula Vicuña - Relationship, Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	First love never dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot and this is my first time here so sorry for my error :)) 
> 
> Know that you are worth it and you is all that matters :))

May 1992- Summer after high school when I and Alvaro met. I was going through some personal problems which lead me to depression. I locked myself from the world and stayed in the dark. But then he came and held my hand. He brought me out to the light and made me smile. He was a poetic, handsome, patient, deep, and caring person, and I fell for him and he was my first love. He found the light in me that I couldn't find. We took trips together and had lots of fun. Thanks to him, my mind is in a normal state again.

June 18 1993- On my 18th birthday He gave me a silver necklace, hanging from the chain was a ball pendant with a tiny clasp. “Open it, Itzi Mi Amor, and you’ll see your way..” When I opened it, it was a compass.

“Wherever you go Itzi, you will always find your way back to me, I love you.” Alvaro said gently “I love you too, Alvaro. This is the best gift I’ve ever received” and I kissed him softly.

Year 1994- We were on a rooftop stargazing while drinking alcohol, the sky was full of dazzling stars but he was staring at me. I noticed and looked at him, he then said "Itzi, among all stars you're the brightest. Your eyes, your smile..they sparkle. You're so beautiful."

I smiled shyly, I didn't know how to respond to his cheesy yet flattering words so I just kissed him until he blushed. “Hmmm that was sweet, Mi Amor”. He never fails to amaze me every day and I’m so lucky to have him in my life.

We talked about our future like we had a clue “Itzi, when we will have a stable job, We’ll travel anywhere until we get tired” We both chuckled and he kissed me, “And one day, I will be standing at an altar, wearing a suit, waiting for you, my bride, to walk down the aisle ever so gracefully wearing a white dazzling gown. You’ll be the most beautiful bride, Itzi, and you’ll finally be called Mrs. Itziar Ituño Morte”

I caressed his face and said “You’ll be the most handsome groom too, Alvaro." I said with excitement.

“Mi Amor, we’ll build a family and I want 2 kids please,” he said with a puppy face.

“Okay, I would love to” an image of two cute babies popped up in my head and I could not be more excited to have them. Alvaro's face lit up with excitement and said “We’ll name them Paulita and Salvador” I agreed, that was a lovely name.

We went to bed and cuddled, our legs tangled together and his heavy yet comforting arms hugged me. “Itzi, If I could, I would have you in my arms like this for a lifetime" I chuckled in response. I would love to be in your arms like this for a life time.

July 2000- One day, he suddenly became cold, he’s acting weird. Life isn’t always happy and perfect right? Without thinking much about it, I just let him be, thinking that it was just a phase or something.I know even though he acted that way, he still loves me.

In the evening, I received a call “Itziar come here, I saw your man here in the restaurant with another girl” So I went to the given adress to see if it's really him. When I arrived , I immediately went inside the restaurant, It was so dark then the light suddenly turned on and there was a woman and man playing Can’t help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley in violin and saxophone, and there he is... holding a flower bouquet while walking towards my direction.

He smiled at me and gave me the flower bouquet he was holding. I accepted the flower without uttering a single word as I was still in a daze. He placed a kiss on my forehead and said “When I met you, I knew I had met my match. When I think about you, Itzi, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with.”

I was emotional and flattered, “ Is this the reason why you were being cold to me? And were you the unknown caller?” He smiled shyly “Well yes, Mi Amor” He held my left hand and kneeled to the ground, pulled out a ring and said

"I can't imagine growing old without you, Mi Amor. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I can't promise you that I won't make you cry but I can promise you to always stick with you through thick and thin."

"Itziar ituño, will you marry me?"

Sobbing, heart bursting, eyes brimming with tears, I held out my hand and let Alvaro put a ring on it. To the Gods above, thank you for letting me have this man.

I crouched down with him and hugged him. I was a sobbing mess but I was too overwhelmed to care about that. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and kissed him all over his face. He laughed and kissed me back.

"Thank you, Alvaro. Growing old with you is such a blessing. It's something to die for. I will make sure to be a good wife, I'll always cook for you and for our kids a-and uh I wi--"

"Mi Amor, it's okay. You don't have to try to be a perfect wife and a mother because you're already perfect just the way you are"

I let out a little giggle, "I'm sorry for the little rant, you know how I am when I get a little too excited." and he giggled with me.

August 31, 2000- The day we had a fight because of my childhood best friend, Mario de la Rosa. Mario was drunk when he came here to our apartment and confessed his feelings towards me, “Itziar, I was always on your side since we were just a child ‘til now, why'd you choose Alvaro against me, huh? You’re breaking my heart, but still I love you so much, Itzi. Let's runaway from your little boyfriend together, hmm? I'm sure you'll love me more than you love him”

He started walking towards me and as an act of defense, I pushed him away. “Go home please! Alvaro and I are getting married”, and suddenly Mario kissed me and that’s what Alvaro saw when he was about to enter. He punched Mario so hard until he knocked him out and I stopped him. “Alvaro please listen to me I can explain, this is not what you think it is! ” Alvaro looked at me, pain and disappointment visible in his eyes. “I saw it clearly Itziar, you have nothing to explain”. 

I blocked the door as he was trying to leave, I am not letting him leave..not until he lets me explain my part. Caught off guard, he shoved his way past me. I winced in pain as I fell on my butt. It didn't really hurt but I cried louder hoping that he'll come back to me. He stopped in his track and I thought 'Yes! It's working' but he never looked at me and just continued walking away.

Little did I know..he was never coming back.

Few hours later I recieved a call that broke my entire being.

"Hello?"

"Hi, the owner of this phone just got in an accident and is being brought to the nearest hospital right now. Someone related to the patient shall take care of him and he requested for you. For more details please come to.. " and the caller gave me the adress.

Without having the time to react, I immediately went to the given adress.

I got in a traffic so it took me a while to get there. And when I got there all I could think about was "I'm too late"

I saw a lot of doctors rushing to revive him. I tried to get closer but the nurses wouldn't let me. And before I could process a single thing, a doctor came to me and asked what my relation is with Alvaro and then said "We did everything we could, Ma'am. I'm very sorry"

That accident changed everything. Every part of me hurt tremendously. My heart felt as if it we’re going to explode. The pain of losing him is immeasurable. I miss Alvaro so much, I wish I was with him right now.

It hurts to lose the person who cares about you, the person who is there for you, the one who accepts your whole being without a doubt, and the person who loves you the most. But just when I thought I'll be forever left in the dark, I found out Alvaro left me a blessing, I was pregnant.

Every month I visited Alvaro's grave and as I kept on visiting him, my tummy grew bigger and bigger. Until the day came, I gave birth to the most precious thing ever, Paulita.

2006-"Happy birthday to you~" I smiled as I see bunch of kids forming a circle, singing happy birthday to the birthday girl on the center, Paulita.  
"Make a wish, dear" I said as I lowered myself down to her level while holding the cake. She smiled at me and then closed her sparkling eyes.

"I wish mama will live for a thousand years so that we can travel the whole world and eat different delicious foods together, just the two of us" Brimming with tears, I smiled. Alvaro loved to travel too. What an innocent wish. I would gladly travel the whole world with you. 

She then blew out the candles and the people around us clapped. Throughout the birthday party, Paulita and the guests were smiling, which brought a smile to my face too.

It's been years, I still think of every memory I made with Alvaro every now and then, but only the happy ones. I've been through many hard obstacles since the death of Alvaro. I had lots of suicidal thoughts, even with Paulita in my belly. But I went past all of it and with that, I am proud of myself. I'm happy now, I've moved on, thanks to my little ball of sunshine, Paulita.

\---

Time passed, and Paulita is now 14. We've traveled lots of country together, just the two of us, and devoured lots of delicious foods. Paulita has become a blooming happy teenager with positive friends surrounding her. She's doing a great job being a student at school, and is doing a great job being a daughter at home. She reminds me so much of Alvaro, an intelligent, bubbly, and kind-hearted person.

"Mama, I'm home" Paulita said as she came home from school.

"Okay, go change your clothes while I cook dinner. It's your Papa's birthday, we're gonna visit him!"

"Of course," she said and kissed my left cheek "how could I forget that, Mama" she then ran up the stairs, to her bedroom.

After that, we ate dinner and went to Alvaro's resting place, Cementerio de la Almudena.

"Papa, have a happy birthday in heaven, how sad I never had a chance to get along with you and to know how it feels like to have a father. Mama tells me a lot about you, Papa. Eventhough we never met, I can tell you're a good man from the way my Mama's eyes sparks whenever she speaks of you. Know that you will always remain in a special place in my--and Mama's-- heart, I love you papa."

~

Waiting for my life to end  
A man came and held my hand  
He became the light of my life  
Ever so shinning  
Specially under the night light  
For a little while  
I had the taste of perfection  
But then the light died  
And so did my life  
But just when I thought everything was over  
My life got better  
A flower bloomed over  
And made my life happier

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, thank you for reading <3


End file.
